Devil's Love Confession
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: Bagaimana Hiruma bisa berpacaran dengan Mamori? Bagaimana Hiruma menyatakan perasaannya? Inilah karya terbaru dari AkumaFromHell setelah 2 tahun vakum! Yaa-Haa!


Original Story and Art by: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Author: AkumaFromHell

Detail: HiruMamo Flashback 5 & special authors' come back fiction

* * *

><p>Saat itu, semua anggota devil bats sudah masuk universitas masing-masing. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, Hiruma dan Mamori berada di universitas yang sama. Hari itu bulan Februari…<p>

"Manajer sialan! Cepat susun semua data hari ini! Dibagi dari offense, defense, kick game, semuanya!"

Dengan cekatan Mamori melakukan apa yang Hiruma perintahkan.

Selalu seperti itu percakapan yang dilakukan antara Hiruma dan Mamori. Selalu tentang American football. Tak ada yang lain. Hingga suatu hari, Mamori ingin lebih dekat dengan Hiruma.

"Haahh.. Aku bosan kalau setiap hari dengan Hiruma seperti ini terus. Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan." Gerutu Mamori sambil menghela napas.

Mamori menyadari perasaannya pada Hiruma sejak masuk universitas. Tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Hiruma memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Baiklah! Valentine kali ini aku akan membeeikan coklat padanya!" kata Mamori semangat sambil berdiri dari bangkunya di ruang klub.

"Memberi coklat pada siapa, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang tiba-tiba masuk ruang klub.

"Eh? Hi.. Hiruma? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" wajah Mamori spontan memerah.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh masuk ruang klubku sendiri, manajer sialan? Aku mau mengambil video pertandingan kemarin." Jawab Hiruma santai tanpa menyadari wajah Mamori yang memerah.

"Ohh.. Ba.. Baiklah.."

"Kau sendiri? Ngapain masi di sini? Mau nginap di sini karena rumahmu kebakaran, manajer sialan?"

"Apa? Tentu tidak, bodoh! Tadi aku membersihkan tempat ini!" jawab Mamori

"Ke ke ke ke ke ! sampai kapan sifat keibu-ibuanmu itu hilang manajer sialan." Kekeh Hiruma sambil berlalu pergi dengan senapan di bahunya.

"Uhh.. kenapa dia selalu seperti itu sih? Aku kan jadi tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Gumam Mamori.

Hingga akhirnya, Mamori punya rencana.

"Ya, kak Mamori? Eh? Mau bertemu? Dimana? Ohh.. Baiklah. Aku akan di sana dengan yang lainnya."

"Kak Mamori menelpon, Sena?" Tanya Suzuna sambil menyeruput lemon teanya.

"Ah.. Iya.. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan kita dan monta." Jawab Sena sambil memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke kantong celananya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya ada yang menarik." Gumam Suzuna dengan antenna di kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ehh.. Su.. Suzuna..?"

"Kita tidak boleh telat Sena!" seru Suzuna sambil menarik Sena ke dalam universitas.

"Su.. Suzuna.. Apa yang.."

"Kita cari Monta dan kita langsung pergi ke tempat janjian dengan Kak Mamori!" kata Suzuna tanpa menghiraukan Sena yang terseret-seret.

"Ah Sena! Di sini!" seru Mamori sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dari tempat duduknya.

"Kak Mamori!" kata Sena sambil berlari ke tempat Mamori dengan kecepatan cahayanya sambil menghindari orang-orang dengan Devil 4th Dimensionnya.

"Lagi-lagi memakai teknik dengan sia-sia." Kata Suzuna dengan raut muka aneh.

"Mukyaa! Kak Mamori tambah cantik MAX!"

"Ada apa memanggil kami ke sini tiba-tiba, kak?" Tanya Sena

"Ehmm.. Anu.. Aku mau minta tolong.." jawab Mamori gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Wah, minta tolong apa, kak? Di bulan Februari ini?" Tanya Suzuna sambil menggerak-gerakkan antenanya.

Wajah Mamori memerah.

Sena, Suzuna dan Monta langsung mengetahui inti dari pertemuan ini.

"Mukyaaa! Kak.. Kak.. Kak Mamori punya pacar! Patah hati MAX!" seru Monta sambil pingsan.

"Mon.. Monta!"

(harap tunggu sebentar)

"A..Aku tidak apa-apa MAX! Begini baru laki-laki!" kata Monta sambil menepuk dadanya setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku belum punya pacar kok, Monta." Kata Mamori sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Mukyaaa! Happy MAX!" dan Montapun pingsan lagi.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja monyet bodoh itu." Kata Suzuna pada akhirnya.

Sementara Sena masi mencoba menyadarkan Monta yang pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Ehmm.. Kembali ke pokok masalah Sena, Suzuna. Hmm.. Aku.. Aku mau minta tolong.. Tolong.. Cari tahu siapa perempuan yang disukai Hiruma." Kata Mamori dengan gugup.

Wajah Sena dan Suzuna berubah. Menjadi wajah seseorang yang seakan mendengar seseorang meminta tolong mereka untuk memata-matai orang paling jahat di dunia. Dan itu memang benar.

"Kak.. Kakak.. Kenapa.." kata Sena terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Mamori sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya yang sudah panjang.

"Apa setan juga bisa merasakan cinta, Suzuna?" Tanya Sena.

"Aku. Aku tidak tahu, Sena. Tapi ini menarik! Ayo kita lakukan, Sena!" jawab Suzuna dengan semangat membara meninggalkan kafe.

"Ahh.. Tunggu! Sena! Suzuna!" Mamoripun lari mengikuti mereka yang secepat kilat meninggalkan kafe.

*siinggg*

"Mukya! Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Loh? Mana Kak Mamori, Sena dan Suzuna? Mukyaa! Aku ditinggal! Kejar MAX!" seru Monta sambil berlari meninggalkan kafe.

"Nah, yang paling penting dalam memata-matai adalah penampilan, Sena!" kata Suzuna sambil memasangkan topi Sherlock Holmes pada Sena.

"Suzuna.. Kurasa ini tidak perlu.."

"Sudah, diam saja dan kita mulai misi kita!"

Mereka melihat Hiruma di ujung jalan sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian dan 'mengikuti'nya. Bagian paling menyeramkan dari misi ini.

"Suzuna.. Aku khawatir kak Hiruma mengetahui keberadaan kita."

Baru saja Sena bicara begitu, Hiruma menoleh kearah mereka yang tepat berada di belakang dirinya tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

"Gyaaaa!" spontan Sena berteriak.

"Mau apa kau di sini bocah sialan? Dan cheer sialan?"

"Ah.. Tidak.. Itu.. Anu.." Sena terbata-bata.

"Kami.." sambung Suzuna.

Mata Hiruma langsung menyala-nyala.

"Ahh.. Kalian memata-matain aku yaa.. Ke ke ke ke! Berani juga kalian." Kata Hiruma dengan senyum jahatnya.

Langsung segala macam senjata keluar di tangan Hiruma yang entah dia simpan dimana.

"Makan ini bocah sialan! Apanya yang mata-mata!"

Ratatatatatatata..

"Maaf kak Mamori, kami tidak kuat kalau orangnya Hiruma. Dia.. Dia berbahaya." Kata Sena sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ahh maaf Sena, Suzuna.. Aku merepotkan dan membahayakan kalian." Kata Mamori panik.

"Kurasa ada sebaiknya kak Mamori memastikannya sendiri." Kata Suzuna.

"Yahh.. Kurasa begitu." Jawab Mamori.

Pada hari Valentine, Mamori membuatkan Hiruma sebuah coklat berbentuk hati besar.

"Aku akan memberikan I ni padanya besok" tekad Mamori.

Besoknya di ruang klub saat mereka hanya berdua,

"Hi.. Hiruma.. Anu.. Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" ajak Mamori dengan gugup.

"Bicara saja, manajer sialan."

"Ngg.. Ini untukmu.. selamat Valentine." Kata Mamori dengan wajah merah padam.

Hiruma hanya melirik coklat pemberian Mamori lalu kembali ke laptopnya.

"Ya.. Yaa.. Terima kasih." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

Meskipun kesal, Mamori mencoba menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hi..Hiruma.. Anu.. Aku.. Aku.. Su.."

"Manajer sialan, edit video pertandingan christmast bowl tahun lalu. Lalu susun seperti biasa dan berikan aku besok." Kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya, melemparkan video kearah Mamori dan meninggalkan ruang klub.

Mamori hanya diam. Dia ingin menangis. Dia merasa dirinya hancur. Tapi saat dia melihat, coklatnya yang dia taruh di meja sudah hilang dia heran.

"Kapan dia ambil? Rasanya tadi dia tidak menyentuh coklatku sama sekali?"

Setelah itu, Hiruma dan Mamori kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Sebagai kapten tim dan manajer tim. Sampai sebulan kemudian di bulan Maret…

"Hari ini pasti Hiruma menyuruhku kerja lagi. Huh."

Tapi saat dia masuk ruang klub, dia hanya melihat Hiruma.

"Mana yang lain, Hiruma?"

"Hari ini mereka kuliburkan." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Ohh.." hanya itu yang bisa Mamori jawab.

"Oh ya, manajer sialan, buka kotak ini." Kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak pada Mamori.

Kotak itu kecil dan berpita.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja dan jangan banyak bicara, manajer sialan."

Saat dibuka, Mamori melihat sebuah kalung berliontin berlian.

"Indah sekali.. Tapi.. ini.."

"Untukmu."

"Hah?"

"Balasan buat bulan lalu, manajer sialan."

"Tapi.. Waktu itu kau.."

Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan menatap Mamori.

"Ke ke ke ke! Mana bisa kubiarkan kau yang menyatakan perasaan duluan, manajer sialan!" seringai Hiruma.

Wajah Mamori masih terlihat bingung.

"Jadilah pacar sialanku, manajer sialan"

"Apa apaan itu!" gerutu Mamori.

"Yah, terserahlah. Yang penting kau mau kan?"

"Hmm.. Yah.." jawab Mamori malu-malu.

"Ke ke ke.. Ngomong-ngomong coklatmu enak juga manajer sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan coklat yang belum habis dimakan.

Wajah Mamori langsung berseri-seri melihat coklat pemberiannya dimakan.

"Tapi rasanya bosan kalau makan ini sendirian kan?" kata Hiruma sambil memasukkan coklat ke mulutnya lalu mencium Mamori dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>P.S: thanks for reading! Review please :)<p> 


End file.
